Enchanted music
by Feliciaanimal19
Summary: Big Time Rush got a new producer named Cavern but this is one is different this producer has an evil plan and has something to do with James girlfriend Felicia. Cavern has put an evil spell on her which is if she listens to music she will fall into a long deep sleep.
1. The new producer

Chapter one

One day Big Time Rush are going to have a new producer his name is Cavern he stormed into the room. The boys looked kind of scared of this guy because he had black hair that was standing up he was wearing makeup. He kind of looked like a vampire. "So un you are our new producer" asked Kendall. "Yes I am my name is Cavern and all of you better do as I say are else" Cavern hissed "I really do not like this guy" Said Carlos whirsping to his friends. "All right show me one of your songs". The guys start to sing their new song which is If I ruled the world. After the guys finished singing. Cavern swamp on the desk and said "What kind of music was that. That was the worse music I have ever head in my life enough of this foolest now I have orders that I need you morons to do for me" Said Cavern with a frown. "Now the boy with the helmet go get me something to drink" Cavern ordered "What do you want to drink Sir" asked Carlos" Coffee make it good or else" said Cavern. Carlos ran to get Cavern Coffee. Cavern looked at the other boys who do not seem to be happy what cavern have ordered Carlos to do for him and trucking him like that. "Now Pretty boy come over here and give your master a massage " Cavern ordered. " I not doing -" Before James could finish his sentence the other guys stock they heads no for do not do that. " Un all right" Said James with a sign as he walked over to Cavern and started to message him


	2. midnight evening

Meanwhile a beautiful girl name named Felicia who happens to be James's girlfriend was feeding her animal friends and start to decorate the place for Felicia and James's date. Suddedy Felicia heard a big swamp on the door it was James who was so upset who was throwing his coat all over the place. " James are you ok " asked Felicia. " No "Said James as he walked over to Felicia and give a kiss on her cheeck. " Why what happen at the Studio" asked Felicia as she push James into a siting near the waterfall. " It's just we have a new producer today and he is very mean and not nice". " Why what did the producer do" asked Felicia then a baby lion cub ran over to him to contact him " You always find a way to cheer me up Liana" said James then James remembered what they were talking about " His name is Cavern he made me to Sit ups and he made me clean the floors with a teeth bush he even call us names" Said James With a frown " Will It is all over now come on lets have some fun because you had a bad day" Felicia said with a simile. Then one of the Squirrels turn on the music then James and Felicia have been dancing the night away and have a panic dinner. James Forgot all about today until Cavern walked into the zoo and saw James with some girl. " James what are you doing and who is this" Said Cavern hissed at him " Cavern what are you doing here " said James I Was here to check up on you and I see you are being fooling around with this girl" said Cavern with a frown " This is my girlfriend Felicia" said James " Hello " Said Felicia waving " You should be cleaning my house with the other boys " said Cavern looking at Felicia in a weird way. " Look I really do not think that you should treating me, my friends and my girlfriend who do you think you are" Said James. " I am Cavern and I am your new Producer and I told you 4 to do every that I say so buzz off" Said Cavern as he storm off. " I sorry that you have to see that I hate me so much" said James " Its ok James I can not believe how rude he is will he is gone now and as long as we are together nothing can go wrong" said Felicia as she kissed him on the cheek. "now lets enjoy the rest of this eventing" said Felicia ." by the way Felicia you look lovely in that dress " said James with a laugh " Thank you the brids and the rabbets made it" said Felicia with a laugh..


	3. Relaxation ruined

The next day James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are enjoying a relaxing day at the Palm woods pool with their girlfriends. There relaxation turn out to be great until Cavern show up with a gleam on his face "What is this " Cavern asked " hello Cavern welcome to the Palm woods" said the four guys at the same time. Cavern just looked at them "who are these 3 losers that I see " said Cavern. Jo, Camille and Stephanie glean at him for calling them losers. "This Jo she is my girlfriend said Kendall giving Jo a kiss". "My name is Camille and I a Actress and Logan's girlfriend. My name is Stephanie and I am Carlos girlfriend" said Stephanie "We already meet my name is Felicia and I am a animal researcher and also James's girlfriend which already know" Said Felicia. Cavern just the girls a ugly look that said I do not care about these ugly names and girls. Then Cavern walked over to the boys and said " I want you to make my breakfast and to my laundry " ordered the cavern then he give them all bag of dirty clothes to wash then he walked away. The girls were speechless to see what Cavern just did he force their Boyfriends to do his chores for him. "What is up with that guy" Said Camille " I don't like him at all Said Jo hang on to Kendall's arm. Felicia looked very angry "THAT IS IT THAT IS ENOUGH!" said Felicia as she stormed out of the Palm woods to look for Cavern. James tried to grab her but he missed" oh no "said James. " James what's wrong " Said Jo " Every time Felicia gets mad she be a little out of control" said James . To give him a peace of her mind.


End file.
